


Times Like These

by mollykakes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter Spoilers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykakes/pseuds/mollykakes
Summary: Evelyn Antonia Stark went missing in 1948, three years after her fiancee went missing in the Artic. Darcy Lewis didn't exist until 2010.
That is not a coincidence.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - I really needed something, anything, really, to do/write/share today - so this 'verse has been in bits and pieces for the past few months and today was the day where I just had to write it. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**New York City, early 2018:**

 

She rolled her eyes as she spotted the man on the hotel room couch, placing the gun back into her purse. As much as she wanted to, she wasn’t going to shoot her nephew.

“You know, I’m a little upset – my favorite aunt’s in town and…”

“I’m your only aunt, Anthony, and I was pretty sure you didn’t want me in your life if I didn’t fall in line with you when it came to the Accords. So…what are you doing here?”

“You’re getting him lawyers, defending him?”

“Yes.” She answered quickly, easily.

“He killed…”

“I know what he did. I know why he did it. It wasn’t his choice Anthony, and you should understand that. He was a weapon, nothing more.”

“Well, I should have known you’d pick your WW2 boyfriends over …”

“Over what Tony? I’m not the one who cut you out of my life. You are. You made the decision. So do me a favor, get out.”

“You know, I think I liked you better when you were Darcy Lewis and only a note in Thor’s file. When you weren’t…”

“Evelyn Stark. When I wasn’t my actual self – a woman out of time, just like her husband. Good to know. Now get out of my room before I taze you and call the cops.” He got up, passing by her then turning as he reached the doorway.

“Where did it go wrong?”

“You got into bed with Secretary Ross because you felt guilty over something you couldn’t control. When you didn’t listen to your friends because of it. When you didn’t show up for your godmother’s funeral. Take your pick.” He stood there for a few moments, just watching her. There was a glimpse of the boy she never got to know in that look and it broke her heart.

“He’s got eyes on you.”

“I know.”

“Watch your back.” He lingered for a moment. “I know you’re mad but…”

“I don’t hate you. We’ll get over it. Eventually. You need to watch your back as well.”

“Always do.” He grinned at her and she felt a wave of melancholy wash over her. _He was so much like Howard._  “If you talk to him – tell him I’m getting there.”

“I will. Be safe.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met, how she got to the future (sort of), and how they met (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story goes from the past, the recent past, and current timelines - It's a bit timey-wimey. Enjoy!

* * *

**New York City, 1942**

 

Steve first noticed her as he walked out of the exam room, filled with purpose for the first time in a long time. He watched as Dr. Erskine walked over to her, handing her his intake papers. She was beautiful.

 

He saw her again as he was walking out of the Expo hours later. She was standing at the edge, leaning against a post and reading.

Then she turned and smiled at him. She had a gorgeous smile, he made sure to take note of it. He’d draw it when he got back to Brooklyn. For the first time in a long time, he felt emboldened, and began to walk over towards her.

And watched as another man took the book from her hands.

“I’d like that back.” He heard her tell the man.

“Aw, a dame like you don’t need no books, ‘specially in – what is this? Gibberish?”

“French, actually. Jean-Paul Sartre.”

“A what now?”

“He’s an existentialist philosopher. The title of the book you stole from me is translated to Nausea. Which I now have, due to your cologne. Please give me back my book and let me wait for my brother in peace.”

“Forget your brother, I’ll take you home.”

“No thank you.”

“I wasn’t askin’.” The man grabbed her arm.

“Hey!” Steve cut in, getting closer. “The Lady said no.”

“This your brother? Bunch of rejects? You’re a gimp and he’s a…whatev-” He didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence, because she had punched him in the face.

“Do shut up.”

“You bitch!”

“It’s Major Bitch. Leave now and it won’t be just your ego bruised. And give me back my book.” The man got up, throwing the book to her feet and storming off. Steve picked it up, now that he was closer, and handed it to her. 

“That was…”

“Very unlady like, I know.”

“I was going to say amazing. I’m from Brooklyn, I’ve seen less lady-like things.”

“Thank you.” She told blushed. “I hate bullies.”

“Me too. Steve Rogers.”

“Evelyn – Evie – Star…” there was the screeching of tires and someone honking the horn. “Stark. That would be my brother.”

“EVIE!” Howard yelled out the window. “Did you see the show?”

“I did.”

“It worked!”

“For two seconds.” She yelled back. Then she turned to Steve. “I have to go. I’m sure I’ll see you around Rogers. It was nice meeting you.”

 

 

 

The drive out to Camp Lehigh was tense. She’d never known her brother to be quiet about much in his life, but apparently her doing her job was going to be one of those things that drove him to silence. That was ok. She had her book.

“I cannot believe you’d rather be in New Jersey then with me in Brooklyn. Which is also a step down, but you could be home every night…”

“You didn’t have any problem when I shipped out to Michigan for training…”

“Yes, Evelyn, but I was in Europe. I’m home now. We should be together.”

“Thank you so much Howard, for assuming that I am here to entertain you.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Just keep driving. I don’t want to be late.”

“Evelyn.” She ignored him, turning back to her book. She had to give him credit, he knew when to shut up. New Jersey towns flew by her window – it was funny to think that 7 years ago she thought she’d never leave the Lower East Side. Now here they were, Howard and Evelyn Stark, in New Jersey.

She laughed.

“What’s so funny kid?”

“We dreamed of leaving the apartment for exotic places – not New Jersey.”

“Wheaton, New Jersey, of all places.” He took the book from her hand. “I don’t expect you to entertain me. You’re my partner. You always catch my mistakes before anyone else does.”

“You mean before things explode.”

“Yes.”

“I know Howard – but I can’t be your sad, crippled sister following your shadow everywhere I go.”

“Anyone who knows you – “

“Not everyone knows me.” She insisted. “I need to make my own path. I want to be of use. I can be of use here.”

“You can do that with me…”

“No, I can’t. And I’m only going to be gone a week.”

“Oh, that’s fine then. In fact, why am I even bothering with driving you to Wheaton, New Jersey?”

“Because you want to stop in Atlantic City on your way home and that is all I’m going to say about that.”

 

If her own boot camp experience hadn’t prepared her for it, she’d have been upset that the kind man who rushed to her defense just the night before was sitting alone in a huge mess hall. But she’d already had a run in with one of the recruits, so she knew they were not much better from the mook she punched out.

Evelyn also wasn’t surprised when she heard the comments around her limp. It was why she didn’t use the cane in public, and especially not on base. She marched past the group angling for her attention to his table. He jumped slightly as someone sat down across from him.

“Told you I’d see you around.”

“Miss Stark, it’s…I mean…How’d you…”

“Evie. Please. Steve, right?”

“Yes – Steve. Rogers. Steve Rogers.”

“So, what are your opinions so far on your fellow soldiers? I’m thinking Peggy needs to hit more of them. Or I can.”

“Peggy?”

“Agent Carter to you, when she’s on the clock at least. She’s the calmer one of us, it’s why she’s up front and I’m more behind the scenes.”

“In less than 24 hours I’ve seen both of you punch out men twice your size.”

“Yes, and I’ll pretend like you didn’t have a black eye yesterday or even today. Bully?”

“Yes – how’d…”

“Before polio my brother had to get me out of a lot of fights with neighborhood bullies. I was 7. So…I recognize people who stand up for what’s right over what’s easy.”

“Polio?”

“I was 8. Technically I’m partially paralyzed but Stark Tech –” She shrugged. “My right leg doesn’t work, not really.”

“And you’re still…”

“Rogers, I took your medical records last night. I have a photographic memory. I’m talking towards your right ear for a reason.”

 

Peggy stood next to Dr. Erskine, watching Evelyn and Rogers talk over their dinners. Peggy rarely saw that genuine of a smile on Evelyn’s face in mixed company.  

“You picked him for a reason.”

“He’s a good man. One, I believe, who can be even greater.”

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that if you get them to choose him, and it works, you might be able to convince them to choose her later on.”

“Nothing at all.” Erskine smiled. “She was on her feet all day without her cane.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

“She should ice it and tell her I do not want to see her in the office until after lunch tomorrow.”

“She’ll be there at 7 am to spite you.”

 

* * *

**New York City, December 29 th, 2009**

 

Phil Coulson was usually pretty unflappable. Give him billionaires in metal suits of armor any day of the week. Things dropping from the sky, all the 087s SHIELD could possibly find.

But this?

If he weren’t viewing it with his own eyes, he’d say it was a hoax.

The explosion of light in Brooklyn left no damage, nothing wrong with the building – an old abandoned diner – but one person inside. She was unconscious, but they were getting her back to HQ as soon as possible

“Coulson, what do you have?” the Director asked as he picked up.  

“There was no evidence of an 087 when we arrived. Just one person – and I’m 99% sure it’s Evelyn Stark.”

“She went missing in 1948.”

“Yes, from this location. And the girl we found is wearing the same outfit she was wearing when she went missing.”

“It’s a hoax.”

“She’s wearing the ring. It’s around her neck. Only Director Carter knew about that. Even her brother thought she stopped wearing it.”

“Bring her in.”

“She’ll be there in 20.”

 

 

This hospital was playing _Ma Perkins_. She hated _Ma Perkins_. She was more of a _Goldbergs_ fan, but that was probably because it reminded her of growing up.

Then she paid attention. It was a repeat. Something she had heard on the bus in 1943. She slowly opened her eyes, taking stock of the room around her.

The lights looked new – she’d never seen bulbs like that before. Upon inspection, it was clear the side table wasn’t real wood.

Then the nurse walked in. No respectable nurse would wear their hair down. And she wasn’t sure what she was using, but that certainly wasn’t a brassiere under her wrinkled SSR uniform.

“Where am I?”

“Ms. Stark…” _Mizz?_

“I’ll ask again, where am I? Or more importantly – when am I?” She sat up straighter as a tall dark skinned man with an eyepatch walked into the room.

“You’re smarter than people give you credit for.”

“I’m a woman – we’ve only had the right to vote for 28 years so far. The _Ma Perkins_ episode is from 1943, I heard Mary complain about it for two weeks in 1943. Those lights don’t exist – and if I were in a hospital for any reason, my brother would be sitting right next to me in that chair.”

“It’s December 31st, 2009. I’m Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. Welcome to the 21st Century, Major Stark.”

“Howard’s not a 92-year-old retiree you’re shipping in from wherever, is he?”

“I’m sorry. He died in 1992.”

“Can I have the room?” Fury nodded, leading the “nurse” out. She waited until the door closed before she broke down and began to cry.

* * *

 

**April 2014**

 

**London:**

Evelyn watched from the window of Jane’s mother’s flat as Thor, Jane, and Erik drove away. She told them she’d only wait for Ian, to get the remaining gear that was in the back of the Intern’s car. She’d gone through the information Romanoff and Captain Rogers dumped onto the internet (Hydra had never gone away, she was right in 1948 and she hated that she was right) and noticed a familiar face.

She refused to let Hydra closer to Jane than they’d already been.

 

**Washington, DC:**

 

Fury handed him a file before they parted way.

“I thought you said you didn’t know…”

“Not about Barnes.” He quickly opened the file and immediately noticed the picture of Evie. Not a copy of one of the many he had of her, but her now. With Thor, and a woman he knew to be Dr. Jane Foster.

“She’s alive? And here?”

“Far as we can tell, whatever she was hit with in 1948 transported her to 2009.” Steve didn’t even think before he punched Fury in the face. “I deserved that.”

“She’s in London still?”

“Far as we know. I don’t know what she would once she learned Hydra was back.” Steve nodded as his phone rang. _Tony_.

“Perfect timing –how quickly can you get to DC.”

“I’m here. Ready to head back to New York. Why do you sound happy to hear from me?”

“I'll explain on the plane. We have to make a stop in London first.”

 

**London**

 

She’d never been happier to be ambidextrous and smart enough to hide it. She quickly, and roughly, patched herself up from the bullet wound in the shoulder. Ian was hog-tied on the floor of the flat. Shield, or someone, would be looking for Thor next. She took a moment before leaving a calling card, just in case someone – _Steve_ , her treacherous heart supplied – came to find them.

“I’d say it was a pleasure, but I’m tired of lying.”

“They’ll find you.” He told her.

“I’m counting on it.” She punched him one last time. 

 

 

Jane gasped as Evelyn came through the cottage door.

“You’re bleeding!”

“It’s fine, a through and through, I think.”

“We need to get you to a hospital…”

“I can’t….”

“Lady Evelyn, you must see a healer about your injury…” Thor began.

“Hydra knows I’m alive. Ian was Hydra. They think they can use me to get to Captain Rogers.” Jane looked at her.

“If you go to a hospital, they’ll know.” Evelyn nodded. “Ok. Just – tell me what I need to do.”

“You’re not going to like it.”

 

Steve recognized Evie’s handiwork as they got to the flat. There was an unconscious younger man hog tied on the floor, an “H” in her red lipstick on the man’s forehead.

“Steve – there’s blood. And a bullet –” Sam told him. “This guy is clean.”

“She must have gone to the hospital.” Tony added. “No one’s here.”

“She’s a spy – she didn’t go to the hospital.” Steve looked at the picture of her with Jane on the mantle. She looked happy. “I know where she is.”

 

Evelyn was packing her bag – which Jane had nervously unpacked while waiting for her to return.

“I will not allow you to leave.” Thor told her from the doorway. “You are unwell, and you said it yourself, they want to use you. I will not allow any harm to come to my shield sister.”

“Thor…”

“Lady Evelyn, lay back in the bed…” both turned when they heard a plane land nearby in the field. She knew she should have stolen someone’s car. “Do you believe it to be this Hydra?”

“Maybe. I could have missed a bug.”

“Get back, I will…”

“Take Jane and Erik and go.”

“Thor – I lost everyone I loved. I woke up in a world, a future I didn’t know. My dearest friend only remembers I’m alive occasionally. My brother is dead, my nephew wants nothing to do with me, and my fiancé, who I thought was dead, is alive and chosen not to…” She broke off, grabbing her gun. “All I have is you, Jane, and Erik. And I refuse to let anything happen to you because Hydra wants me. They can have me.”

“It’s not Hydra.” Jane said from the front room. “It’s the Avengers.”

 

“Why would she be here?” Tony complained. “This looks like a hovel.”

“She bought it in 1944. Just in case. She used it as a resettlement point for some of the kids she’d sneak out of occupied Germany or France. I knew about it, Mr. Jarvis’ mother knew about it, and kids whose lives she saved. If she needs a safe place, this would be it.” Steve explained as Thor opened the door. “Is she ok – is she here?” The door opened a little wider. “Evie.”

“Captain Rogers.” She responded curtly. Dr. Foster, he noted, was being held back by Dr. Selvig. He realized, with sudden, blinding clarity, that while he may be reveling in the new knowledge of her being alive, and here, she’d believed all this time he’d made a choice. A choice that wasn't her. “I…”

“Sir – “A British voice projected out of nowhere, startling both Jane and Evie. “I believe there is a Hydra contingent heading towards this very cottage. You have 10 minutes before they arrive.”

“Ok, so we all have to go.” Tony told them.

“My friends – I believe there has been a great miscommunication and while Lady Evelyn has suffered for it, there will be time to correct it later. Lady Evelyn needs additional attention from a healer, I do not believe my Jane and I were as helpful as she needed.”

“Ok – Thor, Tony, get her, Dr. Foster, and Dr. Selvig to the jet. Evie –” Steve ordered

“Everything essential is packed. Then the…”

“Box in the closet. I know. Sam – help me with everything else.”

 

Thor hustled her into the medical bay, where Dr. Banner was waiting. He started her on an IV. “Just in case” he told her. Her adrenaline was crashing anyway, and she was asleep before they even took off.

 

Steve stood in the bay, watching her sleep. He noticed the ring around her neck for the first time. Gold, with rubies and pearls. He thought it had been lost forever. When he finally talked himself into looking into the storage space Howard had set aside, he couldn’t find it.

He should have known she’d still be wearing it.

He should have known…

“You didn’t know, did you?” Dr. Foster asked. “That she was alive.”

“No. I’d never left her side if I knew she was alive.”

“She’s missed you. She never talks about it. Or you. I tried…”

“You knew? Who she was?”

“There aren’t many women in science Captain Rogers, and certainly none with her resume. She looked like she was running from something – and waking up in an unknown future had to be one of those things. She was my best friend. So, I let her pretend for a while.”

“For a while?”

“Well, I was with her when the news of your return was made public. My advice?”

“Yes?”

“Just – don’t let her talk her way out of anything.”

“I never have.”

“And get in there. I’m sure she’d rather see you then me when she wakes up.”  

****


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions, some bonding, and and some aunt and nephew time.

* * *

 

Evelyn slept through the entire flight back to New York, even as she was moved into an empty suite at Avengers Tower. The suite was conveniently located across the hall from his suite.

Tony, he noted, was hesitant to follow as they brought her into the room.

“You know, she is your aunt, I’m sure – “

“I’m a stranger to her.” Tony told him. “I’ll let her adjust a little before reminding her of her dead brother.”

“Tony – “

“It’s cool Spangles. Natashalie needs me to pick up Barton anyway. He’s in some Eastern Bloc country right now.”

“I’ll let her know.”

“You do that.”

 

 

She could feel the weight of his stare as she woke up. It was a habit of his – on the bus, in hotel rooms, in fox holes – he never slept quite as much as the rest of them. Mainly because of the serum, but she knew, at least during the war, that he wanted to watch over everyone.

Then she remembered all those nights, going to sleep in their house, without him and waking up to the weight of his eyes.

It would be just a dream.

 

She never got back to sleep on those nights.

 

“You know, your nose crinkles when you wake up, even if you don’t open your eyes. You’ve never really been able to fake that with me.” Steve said softly from her left side. _His side_. She never wanted him on her vulnerable side, hated it when he saw her weak. “Evie…”

“I’ve spent one too many mornings like this only to wake up and you not be there. I don’t want to open my eyes and you not be here. Again.”

“Hey,” he cupped her cheek, wiping the tears that had already started to fall. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry I ever did.” She opened her eyes to look at him, his eyes as equally damp as hers. _He was real_.

“You had to save the world.”

“I had to save New York. Where you were. Screw the world Evie.”

“I missed you so much Steve.”

“I missed you just as much.”

 

 

They had food delivered to the room after they had a good cry.

“You’re allowed to be mad at me, you know.” She told him quietly, opening up a carton of ice cream. “For believing you didn’t…”

“Evie.”

“It’s been a weird 48 hours for you, I get being happy I’m alive but – there’s no protocol for someone you thought dead turning up alive and how to sort out –” He laughed. _If only she knew._ He had to tell her.

“Actually, not the first person to come back from the dead this week…” He watched as she paled. “Evie – “

“I thought I imagined it.”

“Imagined what?”

“Bucky. I thought I was…”

“When did you see him?”

“September 29th, 1948. The day I disappeared. What did they do to him?” He could hear her heart breaking in those words, of course she would blame herself.

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t your fault. And you need to tell me everything.”  She put down the ice cream, then grabbed her beer, finishing it off quickly.

“Intel came across my desk, about a year before. There as an asset. I was told to stop looking, but….”

“You knew it was something. And you never back down.” He took her hand.

“I thought it was you.” She confessed. “The things they said the Asset could do – one of the communications let it slip he was American. The New York Chief, Thompson, was killed in LA. The guy they sent to replace him hated me. Stern.”

“Like the senator.”

“His father.”

“He was Hydra.”

“I guess his father was too. And I got too close. I got a lead. At a Brooklyn Diner. They were waiting for me. I knocked out a few of them – then he came in. I recognized him immediately. How could I not. Becca and I spent so much time together –” Steve filed that away, intent on asking her later. “I said his name. He stopped, in the middle of the diner. He couldn’t shoot me. So, they shot me with whatever – oh god, does he remember?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t remember me. They did something – “

“I could have – “

“Evie,” Steve implored. “You did what you could. You stumbled onto something and they were going to kill you…”

“I could have kept looking. I left him. You went down and…”

* * *

**June 1942**

Steve was surprised to see Agent Carter in the car. He’d assumed Evie would be there. Agent Carter smiled, his disappointment must have shown on his face.

“She’s at the facility – helping her brother and Dr. Erskine set up.”

“Oh.”

“She wants to make sure that her brother doesn’t blow you up.”

“Is that something that could happen?”

“I don’t think so, but she wants to double check. He has a habit – apparently, of blowing things up.”

“She mentioned that once.”

 

“I can do it.” Evie’s heart stopped beating as he said it, as she watched the pod light up. It could be killing him, and there was nothing she could do at the moment. Peggy reached out, steadying her shaking hands.

Then the machine’s exploded and the pod doors opened. She was down the stairs in an instant, in front of Steve who was now tall and glistening like a god damn Greek god (not that she was noticing in anyway).

“How are you feeling?”

“Taller. I thought you were here to prevent explosions.”

“Sometimes I can’t counteract my brother.” She admitted, trying to look anywhere but his broad chest, even as he was putting on a shirt. She could feel Howard’s eyes upon her. She needed a scotch.

Then she heard the gun shot.

****

Brandt circled around Rogers like a vulture. Howard looked at Peggy, who nodded, heading towards Phillips.

“He’ll need an SSR escort. Someone with knowledge of the serum, of Erskine’s studies –” Peggy suggested.

“Stark.”

“Yes. Evelyn. Not Howard. That would be an absolute disaster.”

“I’ll talk to Brandt. You get to be the one to tell her though.”

 

Howard drove her to the bus depot, where she would be meeting with Rogers, Senator Brandt’s liaison, and the USO girls.

“I know this isn’t what you want – “

“Damn straight it’s not what I want Howard.” Evelyn bit out. “Without Dr. Erskine we’re down a scientist and I know people don’t think that I’m as smart as you, but you do and if I could just go with you to Europe.”

“Rogers needs you. You’re the foremost expert on the serum now. If anything happens or goes wrong, we need you there. It’s only for a little bit. Peg and I are working on a way to get you both to Europe, and to keep you there. Neither of you are any good stuck in a lab or on the road.”

“I hate this.”  

“I know you do. I don’t like this either. I’m going to miss you kid.”

“I’m going to miss you too.” She told him.

 

**Baltimore, July 1942**

She glared at Martin, knowing that he and Senator Brandt didn’t want any Army or SSR reps on the road with them. They had wanted to make sure Steve became their ideal salesman, a monkey on their wire, Captain America. Not Steve Rogers, good man.  But here she was, at the 4th tour stop, and instead of a missing bag or cane, it was a missing room.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, noticing Evie’s murderous expression.

“What’s going on is that Martin didn’t book a room for me and there’s no additional rooms open and all the beds are taken in the girls-“

Steve looked at Martin, who’d already nearly forgotten Evie twice at venues, lost her luggage, tripped her and moved her cane. He hated bullies.

“I’ve got the suite. I’ll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed.” He told her, picking up her overnight bag.

“But – but – “ Martin started.

“If any more of Major Stark’s things go missing, or she does not have a room waiting for her, or a bus leaves without her, not only will we have words but I’m sure the Senator’ll be really interested in knowing why I walked off the tour.” He offered her his arm, leading her away before Martin could even answer.

Once they were safely behind closed elevator doors, they began to laugh.

“Jesus Rogers, his face. You horribly scandalized that poor boy, who was probably just acting on Brandt’s orders. He doesn’t like Howard either, so it wouldn’t surprise me.”

“I couldn’t take it anymore. I know the only reason you haven’t hauled off is because you’d be gone.”

“Yes, well, I thought it was time I learned some sort of control over my temper.”

 

Of all the nights not to have her own room, or be bunking with the girls. In the month that she’d known then, they’d become friends. She’d never really had girlfriends, other than Peggy, but she wasn’t sure Peggy actually counted. They talked more about strategy and fighting then boys and make up. Evie was a woman of multitudes – she liked everything.

They wouldn’t have hesitated with her brace. But here she was, in a room with Steve…

Even before the serum she did not want him to see it. It’s why she switched to trousers. It’s why she only wore skirts now when she knew she’d be standing most of the day and be covered.

“Oh damn.” She mumbled, noticing the bruising around the straps. She knew she had it on too tight.

“Evie.”

“Nothing.” She took a deep breath, before trying to unwind the crew again. It wouldn’t budge. “Shit.”

“I’m coming in – eyes closed – “

“My brace won’t come off. And to be honest –” She leaned heavily against the sink. “I think I’m only standing because of the sink at the moment.”

“Ok. I’m coming in.” She turned as the door opened, nearly laughing as she noticed he had his hand over his eyes. He was in the pajama set she’d bought him when he mentioned after his first physical that he no longer had a wardrobe that fit him.

She may have sent Jarvis to his apartment to pack up and store his belongings as well.

She, at least, was in a night gown this evening, and not one of her sets – because there would be no false modesty there. The shirt would not even cover her bottom.

“I hate to break it to you, but there is no room for modest – mine or yours, I’m afraid.”

“I just – you’re a lady and I’m…”

“I really appreciate your chivalry but I need this damned thing off.” He withdrew his hand, before taking a look at her. He noticed the bruises immediately.

“How are you still standing.”

“Haven’t you heard? Starks are made of iron.” He helped her sit on the edge of the tub, before gently moving to the screws on her brace and twisting. She sagged in relief as the pressure released.

“Isn’t that malleable?” She looked at him as he said it. “You need ice, and you need to be off it for a few days.”

“When did you become a doctor?”

“Ma was a nurse. I’ll go get the ice. Can you get to the bed?”

“If you could just bring me my cane. I can get to the bed.” She told him before standing up. She wobbled for a moment, and he caught her. “You can put me down.”  He ignored her, carrying her easily to the bed before she hit the ground.

“I’ll be right back with the ice.”

 

She let him wrap up her leg with ice bags and towels. Then he settled into the other bed, turning out the light. They were quiet for a while, both very aware that the other was wide awake.  
“Thank you, for helping. For coming to my rescue with the room – “

“It wasn’t fair.” He turned towards her. He could see her so clearly, even in the dark. “Why don’t you use your cane?”

“I don’t like the obvious reminder that I’m different. It’s…polio changed everything.” She admitted. “I went from being the girl that ran the block and the boys on it to someone who couldn’t leave her bed for a year. I had to teach myself to walk again. It was incredibly sudden. I woke up one morning and couldn’t move. The fact that I can walk is considered a miracle. And every time I use the cane I remember waking up and not being able to move. And being so afraid of – so it’s a last resort. It annoys my brother. He tries to get me to use it by reminding me that the year I was in bed was the only time in his life he’s ever been still.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He rarely left my side. Even when they were afraid he’d contract it. But ma, and dad, they had to work and Mrs. Manfredi had her own family and kids…”

“Like Joseph Manfredi the mobster?”

“His mother. Joey’s the one who taught me how to throw a punch when I was little. Before he became a mobster. He’d steal me books too. He was always stealing me books.” She smiled a little. “Haven’t even thought of him, or that time in years. Well, him since he killed 6 people over a poker game because Whitney Frost was marrying Chadwick what’s his face…”

“That’s why he killed 6 people?”

“Oh yea. He still sent her beautiful china though.” She shrugged. “So –I’ve discussed polio now, who taught you how to throw a punch.”

“Bucky. James Barnes. My best friend. We met when he came across me trying to take on - anyway, he taught me. I was 10, maybe?” she smiled. “Evie – anyone who knows you knows that you’re not…”

“That’s the problem Steve. People see the cane and make assumptions.”

“Will you use it tomorrow?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Ok. Think you can sleep now.”

“Yeah. Good night Rogers.”

“Night Stark.”

* * *

**New York, 1946**

Peggy jumped up from her desk as she noticed Thompson drag in Evelyn. She hadn’t seen her friend in over a year, even though they now lived in the same city.   _Because you failed to bring her finance home, because you could not face her after letting him crash his plane without giving her the location._

Then she noticed that Evie didn’t have her cane and was clearly limping.

“What do you think you’re doing? Where’s Gabe?”

“He went to get us lunch. There were witnesses, I’m not sure if he’ll call Mrs. Roosevelt or Colonel Phillips, but I’m guessing there’s only a short amount of time for me to be questioned…”

“Carter, Sousa –” Chief Dooley called as Evie was led into the interrogation room. “Watch for signs of deception – “

“Sir, she’s my closest friend.”

“Good, then you’ll be able to tell when she’s lying.” He countered. Peggy nearly laughed. There was only one person in the world who could tell when she was lying and that was Steve Rogers. She once won Phillips entire chocolate ration during a game of poker with a pair of twos.

“Yes sir.” Peggy said.

 

Evelyn pulled a book out of her purse as this Thompson fellow sat down across from her. She may not have been speaking to Peggy in more recent months, but she’d be damned if she didn’t have as much information about this SSR branch as required. She knew this man’s weaknesses. Gabe had complied an excellent report. He may be the stick around the office, but he’d have another thing coming if he thought she would be intimidated by him.

“Do you know where your brother is?” he asked. She ignored him, instead opening her book. “Look, Ms. Stark, we could do this the easy way or the hard way…”

“Oh, I realize that you think you’re the tough guy, but let’s make this very clear. I’m not going to be waiving any metaphorical white flags.” She watched as he paled, just ever so slightly. “You lay a hand on me, I will not only cause you physical harm, but I will also make sure that you never work again. You may have gotten your place in the SSR because your father knows Vernon Masters, but I’m a Howling Commando, so I outrank you. I actually outrank you all in the SSR hierarchy. However, since you’ve now brought me down to this lovely spot, I’ll answer some questions, now that you realize that I’m not someone you can pull one over on. I don’t know where my brother is. I haven’t spoken to my brother since last Thanksgiving. There was a very large argument over turkey. It was unpleasant.”

“Do you know where he could be?”

“No. And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you, because there’s no way that he sold information or weapons to the Russians.”

“What would you say if I told you that your brother was responsible for the death of one of our agents.”

“I’d say you’re an idiot and probably looking in the wrong places. You don’t like women very much, do you Mr. Thompson?”

“You said you were a howling commando? I find that hard to believe.”

“I find it hard to believe you were labeled as a war hero, but here we are.” She smiled at him. “I was a member of the SSR in 1940, before you even gave a damn about what was going in in Europe and Japan. I was Captain Rogers SSR’s liaison while he was doing his USO show, and I ran ops and went in to occupied territories while fighting Hydra – everyone seems to underestimate the cripple.”

 

Peggy noticed the ring appear from underneath her blouse. She hoped Thompson would ignore it, because if he didn’t, she wasn’t sure what Evelyn would do or say. It was tense enough already in there and she could tell Dooley wasn’t happy with her either.

Sousa, however, had laughed when she mentioned being underestimated.

She appreciated that.

 

“That is a very understated ring for a Stark.” Evelyn clutched it, placing it behind her blouse where it was supposed to be. “Ashamed?”

“No. My fiancé gave it to me. I lost him, he died during the war.”

 

Peggy audibly hissed at that.

“What? He’s alive?” Dooley asked.

“No. It’s just the first time I’ve heard her refer to him as dead. He’s listed as MIA.”

“Barnes?” Sousa asked.

“No. Rogers.” Peggy told him.

 

“The only man…” Thompson laughed. “You’re telling me that you were engaged to Steve Rogers? In what world, would he want to be stuck with a cripple-” Thompson hadn’t seen her reach out to grab his tie, but definitely felt it as she used it to slam his head into the table.

“Do not speak his name. You are not fit to speak Steve’s name. Or to even think about him. He had more honor in his fingernail then you do in your entire body. Now, I have humored you all long enough – Chief Dooley, if I’m right your phone should be ringing right about now. I imagine it’s Colonel Phillips. And Peggy – I could use some aspirin.”

 

Dooley let her go, with apologies, after his phone call with Phillips. He assured her that Mr. Thompson would stay away from her after she raised a bit of a fuss. Gabe, once escorted in by Rose, escorted Evie back to work for the afternoon.

“You let everyone think it’s you – that you’re the one in the compass. Why?” Daniel asked quietly.

“I was on the com with him, when the Valkyrie went down. She’s my closest friend and I couldn’t bring him home to her. She has enough to deal with, being Howard’s sister and all the other hats she wears – it’s easy to spare her from as much of this as I can.”

* * *

**2014**

 

Evie woke up with a start, Steve’s arm wrapped around her on the large couch in the suite. It felt like the last 24 hours were just a dream.

She slowly eased herself out of his embrace, standing and stretching.

“Once you get out into the hall, JARVIS will be able to direct you to Tony.” Steve told her.

“How’d you know?”

“We may be living in the future, but I still know you better than I know myself.”

“It’s mutual.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

It was as if JARVIS knew hearing his voice would upset her, so he lit the way to Tony’s lab, where he let her in without a word.

She’d thought she’d gotten all the tears out of her system, but here she was, in her nephew’s lab.

“I’d have thought you and Capsicle would still be getting reacquainted. Knocking boots, as it were.”

“Eh, he’s worried about the shoulder.” She told him. He colored a bit. “Didn’t expect a response?”

“Not really, no. He gets embarrassed usually.”

“Well, he’s a gentleman. I’ve only ever pretended at being a lady.”

“This is awkward.”

“Well, I am your long presumed aunt. I have to say; I look very good for 92.”

“Yeah, I don’t like that you look younger than me.”

“Sorry.” She sat down at one of the stools across from him.

“Do I remind you of him?”

“The good parts of him. The sides not many got to see – including you, unfortunately. And I’m sorry for that.”

“What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn’t your fault.”

“I always told myself, that when he became a father, I’d be there to make sure that he didn’t let those traits that were so much like our father rule him. But I went missing and all that was left of Howard was our father. And I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

“From what I read, it was this or Hydra wanted you dead.”

“Yeah, well, they killed me then, erased my contributions to history. So…” She shrugged, then grimaced. “That was a mistake. You don’t happen to have any scotch around here?”

“I think after an awkward adjustment period you and I will be just fine. You do owe me over 40 years of birthday and Christmas presents.”  
“If I tell you that your dad sobbed at the end of _Wizard of Oz_ , will that make up for at least 20 of them?”

“Absolutely.”  

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The public learns Evelyn is alive and has been masquerading as Darcy Lewis for 4 years. In the past, Steve and Evie have some important conversations, and Peggy and Evie have a much needed talk. Back in the present, Evie gets recruited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one! I'm blown away by the reception to this weird time traveling AU - and I've been enjoying writing it so much. I have so many head cannons and various misadventures that have happened in the past/recent past/present/future - and so much of it probably won't make this story. But if you swing by my tumblr page - mollykakes - and ask, I will happily share.

* * *

It took a week before the outside world found out that Evelyn Stark was alive, nearly 30 (probably) biologically, and with her family. And that she had been hidden in plain sight as Darcy Lewis, Assistant to Dr. Jane Foster.

A week where she circled around her nephew in his tower like an unsure baby deer. She didn’t want to bring up Howard again. She didn’t know how to interact with this stranger that she also knew so well because he was her family. She could see Howard in him, but at times she could see herself too. Weird Stark ticks that her father had, or her mother. She saw Jarvis and Anna in his manners too.

She adjusted to the smooth English accent coming from all corners of the tower, a vocal reminder if not a physical presence of her friend and confident.

She was so glad Tony had Jarvis and Ana.

When she wasn’t awkwardly attempting to get to know her nephew, she was with Steve. They talked about everything but her three years without him in the 40s. She was fine catching him up on what she did with Jane, how she adjusted to this incredibly modern world; she was fine hearing about his re-entry into the world.

But talking about those years, thinking he was dead? She didn’t ever want to talk about that.

Then the press found out that she was alive – the note hidden in the very bottom of all the Shield files. Darcy Lewis – assistant, wasn’t as juicy as everything else in the files until they realized it held her true identity.

 

And then, that Sunday morning after it broke, she was watching ‘Meet the Press’ and some Senator from Wyoming stated that Evelyn Stark needed to be summoned and most likely arrested for her crimes with regard to Shield.

 

They were in the common room, all of them, eating breakfast. They hadn’t noticed the new faces enter the area until Steve broke his coffee mug.

“Well, he obviously had no idea who he was going to take on.” She laughed. “My motto was ‘salt the earth and burn it.’ I literally held a gun to Zola’s head when Phillips brought him in. So…” Someone snorted.

“I like you.” The redheaded woman next to the gentleman who snorted said. They were standing next to the elevator. “Natasha Romanoff. I can see why Steve never let me set him up with anyone.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of irreplaceable.” She shrugged, brushing off the mention of Steve being set up with anyone.

“We have lawyers. And that’s Barton, by the way.” Tony told her.

“I know. I have a better plan though. What’s the media situation like outside of the tower.”

“Every single outlet is out there looking for glimpse of you Ms. Stark.” Jarvis announced.

“Good. Steve, do you still have your dress uniform?”

“This isn’t like Paris, you can’t get yourself out of being arrested with fake tears.”

“I don’t want to get myself out of being arrested by the fake tears. I want to use the fake tears to turn public sentiment to my side so they will never even think about arresting me.”

“You nearly got arrested in Paris?” Jane asked. “When?”

“1944. Bucky, Dum Dum, Frenchie and I had a side op that went a little pear shaped. We got incredibly drunk and nearly got arrested in Vichy France which would have led to our executions. I got us out of it.”

“One day I will have you tell me all of your stories.” Jane laughed.

“What are you talking about – I’m an open book.”

 

She stood in the holding room of the Stark Tower Press Conference Room, waiting to go out. Steve brought down her cane. Tony was out there, introducing her with flowery prose, which was what she needed.

“I haven’t used this since Shield gave me the new brace.” She said quietly. “I forgot, for a while.”

“You sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah. If the attentions on me –“ She shrugged. “I was the one doing all the day to day work for Stark in the 40s, even during the war you know.”

“I know. But Howard was the front man, which is what you preferred. You don't hold back while in front of microphones. It get you in trouble.”

“Eh, I learned to get used to it. Kind of had to the amount of times he was removed by the Board.”

“He…what?” She didn’t answer, as Jarvis had alerted them that they were up. Steve took a deep breath before taking her left arm, letting her lead the way.

 

The cameras were blinding as she stood there, leaning heavily for emphasis against the podium, Steve and Tony behind her.

“Thank you all for being here, I know that this as much a surprise to you as it was to me when I woke up at the end of 2009 in New York city, 61 years after I disappeared. I’m sure that you all have a lot of questions, but if you could please hold them until the end, it would be appreciated. Yes, I am Evelyn Stark. For the past 4 years, I have been living under the name Darcy Lewis. Yes, I helped found SHIELD. No, I did not know Hydra had infested it from the beginning. No, I did not allow Armin Zola free access to SHIELD files – that happened after I was taken out of the equation. How do I know that? I held a gun to the man’s head, he literally cried in fear every time he saw me, and this man worked for a guy with a red face, so, there’s that.” Some of the reporters laughed. “No, I have not been in contact with my nephew or Captain Rogers in my 4 years in this time period, because SHYDRA. SHIELDRA? We’ll figure out the catchy name for it later – wanted to keep all of us under their thumb. No, I am not a life model decoy. No, I was not faking that limp all those years. Yes, I want to punch Senator Sterns in the face really hard. I am figuring out my next steps, but I do know that the legal process of raising me from the land of the missing is currently happening and that includes re-securing all my assets that I had prior to my ‘disappearance.’ I have not, nor will I ever be Hydra, and anyone who suggest other wise, or suggests that I colluded with a group of deranged, power obsessed, fascist assholes – well, I have a few suggestions on where they can shove some things. That being said, my motto among my friends in the SSR and the Howling Commandos – and yes, despite what history might say about me, I was a goddamn Commando – my motto was pretty much burn down Hydra, salt the earth that holds their ashes, and burn it again. I am not the person you really want to go toe-to-toe on this with. I will fully cooperate with any and every investigation should they wish to speak to someone who pissed off Hydra so badly they tried to kill her and only succeeded in bringing her to the 21st century. But yes, feel free to pursue a witch hunt against someone who dedicated her life and basically died for fighting Hydra, instead of catching actual Hydra members. Some of whom you were friends with, and played golf with, and were Senators from the State of Pennsylvania. And I’m sure he’s just the first of many.” She turned to Steve. “Where was I?”

“You're not responsible for Hydra.”

“Great. Now, I’ve only recently been reunited with my fiancé after 70 something years, and just met my nephew who is biologically older than I am – so, I have people I’d rather be talking to, and very truthfully, one of whom I don’t want to do much talking with at all after 70 years,  then a bunch of reporters and senators who want to blame me for something that was clearly out of my control and want to sit with their hands up their asses. Now, before I go, I’d like to remind you that I’m a Stark and there’s a reason Howard was the public face of the company. Questions?” The room was quiet. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’. Please leave the premises as soon as possible, and if any one of you comes near me with a camera while I’m out and about living my daily life, please remember that I’m old fashioned and I will shoot. Thank you.”

 

The elevator was silent for 2 minutes on their way up to the Residences.

“I cannot believe you stunned them into silence, casually mentioned that you’re sleeping with Rogers, threw Fury under a bus, and basically told them all to fight you in about 5 minutes.” Tony laughed.

“It’s a gift.” She shrugged.

“I once watched her insult Senator Brandt at a very public fundraiser he was having when she had the microphone, also while mentioning we were engaged and how he tried to get me to take it back. Never get your aunt angry.”

“It’s why he loves me.”

 

* * *

 

**Chicago, August 1942:**

She’d thought things were different, after Baltimore. That they were moving towards something, that there was something between them.

In the privacy of her own mind though, she’d admit that she might have fallen in love with him a little bit when he attempted to come to her rescue after the Stark Expo.

If he hadn’t been chosen for the project, that would have at least made sense. They would have made sense.

But now?

Why would he want her when he could have any girl he wanted?

Like that blonde back in the theater.

 

She got on the bus first, heading towards the back, past their normal seat. Gladys had noticed the interaction and welcomed her, loudly insisting that she was going to teach Evelyn how to braid if it was the last thing she ever did when Steve got on.

 

Dolores took pity on Rogers, moving to sit in Evelyn’s usual spot. With this long of a drive ahead of them, Evelyn was usually right next to him. Every girl on the bus had caught him looking at Evie like she hung the stars in the sky on more than one occasion, but she’d seen him with the blonde chippy earlier. And she understood Evelyn’s reaction.

“I ever tell you about my brother William? Pride of Havertown, PA. Amazing athlete. Went to Princeton on an athletic scholarship for baseball. Was rationed by our neighbor, Millie. Everyone always knew they were destined for each other. Anyway, his freshman year he gets polio. Spends six months in bed. Won’t see Millie, or talk to her, pushes her away every chance he gets. Can’t move his left arm. His baseball dreams are over. Wanted to play for the Phillies. They won’t take him back at Princeton because he can’t play baseball anymore. Anyway. Millie finally knocks him for one, confronts him about why he’d been avoiding her. Apparently he thought because of the polio and the fact that he can’t move his left arm, he was not a whole person anymore. And why would any one want half a person?”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“My brother only ever had the shadow of his own dreams to compete with. Evie? She’s Howard Stark’s little sister. I doubt any man other than you has ever expressed interest in who she is, not who she’s related to. And if my brother felt like he was half a person – I can only imagine what someone who’s been on her own for far too long like Evie has convinced herself of. She saw the blonde. Assumed some things. Every one else on the bus sees it. You just have to convince her of it.”

“Why would someone like her want a guy like me? I can’t give her anything.”

“Oh Rogers, you see her. And that’s everything.”

 

 

Jarvis was waiting for her as she got off the bus, promptly at 10 am, the next day in New York City. It was good to be home, if only for a few days. Steve headed over to her, with her bags already.

“Evelyn…”

“You must be tired, and I think the Senator has a room booked for you at the Plaza…”

“Captain Rogers, allow me to introduce myself, I am Edwin Jarvis and I am Mr. Stark’s butler. I take care of the Stark home and Miss Stark while Mr. Stark is not at home. He would like me to extend an invitation for you to stay at the mansion while in New York. I believe he has already told the senator you would be staying and the room was canceled.”

“I’d like that, a lot, if it’s alright with Evie. It’s her home too.”

“You’re probably sick of hotels. I know I am.” She responded. “Ana couldn’t come?”

“I believe she was finishing something for you.”

“Does it have a holster?” She asked, brightening a bit.

“Every item she has made you for the past two years has had a holster.” Jarvis told her. Steve smiled at the fond way the older man had of addressing Evie. She'd told him so many stories already about Jarvis and Ana, it felt as if he knew them. “If I may, I will take Miss Stark and her bags to the car – we’re right over there…”

 

Jarvis put Steve in the guest room across the hall from hers. She had been instructed to nap, having had such a long journey from Chicago. Jarvis informed them both that dinner would be served promptly at 7 and that they were to dress for the occasion. She and Steve were both standing in their respective doorways.

“If you don’t mind Captain, my wife has taken the liberty of making sure there is a tuxedo available for you.”

“No, I don’t…dress for dinner?” He looked over at her, helplessly.

“Jarvis, we have rules…”

“Yes, and those rules are if company is over, then dinner is formal.”

“Steve’s not company, he’s Steve.” She told him.

“This has been an empty house for too long – the cook is restless. If the cook is restless, then the maids get restless because…”

“The cook gets fresh, I know.” She looked at Steve. “Howard likes to pretend we’re old money. We dress for dinner. Gowns, tuxedos, that sort of thing. Apparently, I can’t get out of it, even if he’s in Europe without upsetting the whole nebulous balance of this house.”

“Ok. Well, you’re going to have to walk me through it all.” She yawned. “Get some rest Evie. I’m sure it will be fine.”

 

Ana arrived at her door with tea at 4 pm, not at all surprised to see Evie with Stark Industries paperwork all over her bed.

“You do not have to do your brothers work for him.”

“People depend on him. He doesn’t seem to realize it, but I do. Just because he’s working with the SSR in Europe doesn’t mean that the people at home who he employs have to suffer.”

“I hope he realizes all you do for him.”

“He will. I think. Eventually. Who knows with Howard. Jarvis said you were making something for me…”

“Yes – it’s a garter. That is also a holster.”

“One day there’s going to be something you can’t turn into a holster and I will be so sad.”

“That day will be very many years in the future. Now, I am to get you ready for dinner tonight. I have a dress for you, but first, you must bathe and I will do your hair and make-up.”

“It’s just dinner.” Evelyn protested. “I’ve had dinner with Steve nearly every night for the past few months…”

“Still, it’s nice to dress up every once in a while.”

 

Jarvis arrived at his door to show him to the dining room, and he held out the bow tie in defeat. There had been a tuxedo brought to his room while he was very surprisingly napping.  He’d woken up to find it hanging on the wardrobe. The tuxedo fit him, perfectly even, but he could not tie a bow tie for the life of him.

“There weren’t very many fancy parties in Brooklyn, Mr. Jarvis.”

“Just Jarvis, Captain Rogers. And don’t worry, Mr. Stark does not know how to properly tie a bow tie either. Miss Stark learned to tie them for him.” Steve watched carefully as the British man tied a perfect bow tie. “Excellent. I’ll escort you to the dining room now –“

“Thank you. And please, call me Steve.”

“Certainly Captain.”

“Steve.”

“Captain Rogers, Miss Stark has, for the past three years, made every attempt for me to call her by her given name, and I have not. It will not work for you.”

“Fine. I tired.”

“And if you do not mind me giving you some advice Captain, Miss Stark has spoken very highly of you in her letters home.” Jarvis paused. Steve knew exactly what the man was trying to tell him. “Mr. Stark, while he does good, and I believe is a good man, is often selfish and selfishly motivated. Miss Stark is a good person, stubborn, but she takes on the things Mr. Stark forgets.”

“Like running the house, paying staff, running day to day business.”

“Yes, how’d you –“

“I realize I’ve changed a lot physically, but for some reason reading on the bus still makes me feel sick. I’m just watching her.” He paused. “I’m not going to hurt her Mr. Jarvis. I’ve never met anyone like her before, and I don’t want to look for anyone else.”

“Thank you. I find myself worrying about her a great deal when she’s on her own.”

 

He stood as the door opened, as Jarvis instructed. Evie walked in, and he fought to breathe. Her hair was down, in waives, and she was in a stunning green gown.

“You look beautiful.” He told her. She blushed.

“I – thank you.” She looked at his tie. “Jarvis tied that for you, didn’t he.”

“How’d you know?”

“Just a guess.”

 

By the third course, Evie was feeling a bit light headed. She wasn’t sure if it was the wine, or the fact that she hadn’t really eaten all day, or Steven in a tuxedo or a combination of all three, but she felt giddy. They’d had the fois gras, cream of celery soup, and now they were on the fish course. Next, she was sure, was something outrageous. Cook always did like showing off for company.  

“How did Mr. Jarvis end up as your brother’s butler?” Steve asked, taking a bite of the halibut.

“Quite accidently on his part, I’m sure. He was with the British Army, working in Hungary as an aide to a general. Ana worked in the hotel, and they fell in love. Howard was there for ‘research’ but also because we – Hitler’s up to something and he’s imprisoning Jewish citizens. And anyone else who’s different. There are people who made sure we had food on the table growing up, they had people there, and in Poland. We had the resources to help. Then the Brits declared war and – the general was in charge of the papers that could get people out. Ana’s Jewish. He wouldn’t…” she shook her head. “He was a selfish man whose views were more aligned with Hitler’s than Churchill’s. So Jarvis forged a document to save Ana. He got caught, was about to be court-martialed for treason when Howard greased some palms. Ana and Jarvis got married and here we are.”

“And Ana’s family?”

“We haven’t heard from them. We don’t know where they are.”

“What do you think…”

“Nothing good.” She told him, effectively ending that line of discussion.

 

In between the fish course and the entrée course, Cook brought out oysters. Steve looked helpless, unsure of how to approach the mollusk.

“Here, watch –“ She dressed the oyster with minot sauce before loosening the  oyster itself from it’s shell, using the tiny fork, before using the shell as a utensil and eating it. She watched as Steve followed suit, and laughed at his face.

“That is disgusting. How do pearls come from these when it's terrible.”

“It’s an acquired taste, I’ll admit. And taste has nothing to do with the production of a pearl.”

“You knew I wouldn’t like it.”

“I know your opinion on gelatin. It’s another texture issue. But you tried it.”

“Only for you.”

“I’m sure someone else will convince you to try other foods. When you get married, I’m sure whoever it is’ll have opinions.”

“Like I said, only you.” Steve told her.

“You don’t mean that.”

“I wasn’t smiling at some other woman in Chicago. You were laughing, telling one of the girls about something Howard did. She just appeared and you got the wrong impression –“

“I’m not – why –“

“I fell in love with you when you knocked out the mook in the parking lot. But I definitely knew I loved you when you hit Hodge with the lunch tray.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She was blushing. He thought it was the most beautiful she'd ever looked.

“You deserve more than a kid from Brooklyn.”

“Steve –“ she smiled at him. “I fell in love with you when you attempted to come to my rescue in the parking lot. But knew when you used logic to get the flag off the flag pole.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You deserve more than me.”

 

The rest of the dinner was amazing. They talked, laughed, told stories about their childhood exploits. Then he walked her too her room, directly across the hall from his. He’d held her hand all the way there.

Then he kissed her. Softly, sweetly, before resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too.”

“You’re about to do something noble, like go back into your room so you don’t harm my reputation.”

“I am.”

“We sleep together on a bus all the time.”

“This is different.” He told her, brushing her hair back.

“It is.” She agreed. “I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast then?”

“Absolutely.”

  

* * *

 

**New York, 1946:**

Jarvis had not mentioned that the automat played the Captain America hour. It was one thing to get her contributions to the war brushed aside and forgotten; it was quite another to have an insipid radio program that both erased her and belittled Peggy. Betty Carver. She was too busy running Stark Industries, helping Mrs. Roosevelt, and working on eradicating polio, but if she had any more free time in her day she would definitely be trying to take down the creators of this stupid radio program and their advertisers.

She shouldn’t even be here, but she was tired of hiding. She’d hidden for too long and let her best friend run away. So here she was, in an automat, waiting. If she had thought she could have gotten into the boarding house easily, she’d have met her there. But she was also 99% Howard was already there and she was not ready to talk to him. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be ready to talk to him.

“What can I get ya?” the Waitress asked.

“How are your desserts? I feel like I need to eat terrible things today.”

“Our desserts are good, but don’t you want something else?”

“Do you have French fried potatoes?”

“Now you’re talking.  Hey English! I’ll be right with you –“

“It’s alright Angie, I’ll have whatever Evelyn is having.” Peggy responded, sliding into the seat across from her.

“I’m eating terrible things Peg. I don’t know if you’d like to follow suite.”

“Soup then. I’ll eat whatever’s left.” The waitress, Angie, Evelyn remembered, left. “I didn’t expect you here.”

“I figured we needed to talk.”

“I’m so sorry, for not –“

“Steve – he made his choice Peggy. The right one, no matter how much – it was his. Weren’t you the one who told Steve to honor Bucky’s choice?”

“I was.”

“Then respect Steve’s.”

“I’ll try.” She told her. “I just wish,”

“So do I. I miss him. Every day. I miss you too.”

“I’m sorry for hiding.”

“Well, I’m not really one to talk, I’m constantly at work.”

“Have you heard from Howard?”

“No. I haven’t heard from Howard in nearly a year.”

“Oh, I thought that was for…is everything ok?”

“We had an argument. We both said some things that were terrible to each other, I moved out or was kicked out, I’m a little unsure of who made that decision.”

“Where are you living then?”

“Our…my house. In Brooklyn."

"Really?"

"You know, he and Ana, Jarvis’ wife conspired against me. We were busy fighting Hydra and Nazi’s and he was furnishing our house in his spare time. I went in and it was…almost perfect.” She took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Peggy reached over to take her hand. “I’m sorry. I thought today was a good day.”

“That was very Steve, wasn’t it.”

“It really was. So surprisingly romantic.”

“You were always so surprised. Every time.”

“You know what he put had Ana put on the entry way table?”

“No.”

“An oyster plate. A pearl oyster plate.” Evie held back a sob. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

 

Peggy watched Evie carefully, after she had calmed down and their food was delivered. She looked thinner, and tired. She knew her friend well enough, if she was crying in public then there was a lot that she was holding in and holding back. Not that she was one to talk, she did the same thing. But this was different, more severe. She’d have to be better at keeping in touch with Evie, and she’d check in with the Commandos. She was sure they were keeping in touch with her.

“So what’s Howard working on?”

“I don’t know, but if it has to do with what happened in Russia, it’s not good.”

“What happened in Russia?”

“A general used one of Howard’s…he was working on a stimulant, basically, for soldiers. Keep them up, keep them energized, but it went wrong, as so many of Howard’s chemistry based ideas do. It caused mania, and destruction. It is terrible and needs to be kept out of the hands of everyone.”

“It will be.”

“I’m serious Peg, destroy it. If that’s what it is. It could also be that Howard’s an idiot and is trying to recreate Project Rebirth and has Steve’s blood. Which, again, if you find it, destroy it.”

“Why would he…”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything at all anymore Peg. I’m tired of war, of fighting. Give me diplomacy any day of the week. Anything to keep another gun out of my hands.”

 

Angie waited until Evelyn was safely outside of the automat and in her car.

“Who’d she lose?”

“Her fiancé. Her brother-in-law, and I think her brother too.” Peggy admitted. “I’ve been a terrible friend to her.”

“You were here for her tonight. She looked like she needed it.”

 

* * *

 

**Early May, 2014, New York**

 

Steve was already following a lead on Bucky. Someone had seen someone matching his description at the Captain America Exhibit, staring at a picture of James Barnes. They needed to find him, she needed to wrap Bucky up in thousands of blankets and keep him safe. She should have looked for him more thoroughly. She was going to, then the Valkyrie went down and so did she. It wasn’t until she came across the asset that she sent out a group to the mountains and river to look for him – three years later. Not that it would have done any good, he was already searching for her.

She took a sip of her coffee. It was one of the few things that the future undeniably got right.

Someone dropped down into the seat across from her.

She was impressed she didn’t jump as she recognized Coulson. _Of course he’s alive, no one really stays dead anymore_.

“I’d say I’m surprised to see you, I think at this point I’ll only be surprised by Zombie Howard appearing, and that’s only because I can never imagine him being so unkempt.”

“What’s it like being yourself again?”

“Good. A bit delayed. The money’s not bad though.” She smiled at his look of confusion. “You died. Fury wanted to keep Cap in line, so he never told Steve I was alive.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It happened. I’m allowed to shoot Fury if I ever see him, Steve told me I could. So, why’d you track me down.”

“I need your help.”

“The initiative is hiring.”

“I’m rebuilding Shield. Help me make it better.”

“Shield is over, gone. It was infested from the outset, and that’s my fault.”

“Evelyn. What if you could start over and make it how you wanted it.”

“Are you recruiting me?”

“Yes. You’re far better than I am at the political and personal sides of it.” She raised an eyebrow. “You’re also an incredible spy. I’ve read your war record.”

“My face is currently everywhere. I was asked to do Vanity Fair. I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be as a spy.”

“But you’re considering it.”

“What aren’t you telling me.”

“What?”

She looked at Coulson, assessing.

“You’re a company man Phil. Just like Peggy was. Now, you’ve been given the keys to the castle and can reshape it how you want, yet you’re asking me to be your right hand so my question is, what’s wrong with the left?”

“The procedure. I really did die. But whatever they used to bring me back – I’ve been writing in an alien language. The last person I saw doing that went mad.”

“If something goes wrong you want to make sure someone can take over. Someone with the same ideals and goals.”

“Yes.”

“You don’t keep anything from me. I know everything you do, I’m part of every decision. I get full access to do what I want – helping the Avengers, my own burn Hydra to the ground plans – and that begins with everything you have on the Winter Soldier.”

“Because he tried to kill Captain Rogers?”

“No. Because he’s Bucky Barnes and it’s time we brought him home.”

“He died…”

“I saw him before I disappeared. Steve got the mask off, it’s him.”

“I have someone who can help.” She smiled. “Is that a yes?”

“I need a few days to –“

“Here’s all the information. I believe you know the place.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present, Evie breaks the news. In the past, there are reunions and first meetings. And in the more recent past, there is an argument between siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while - I wanted to get the tone between two of the conversations just right. I think I got them about 90% of the way there, but if I continued to fuss and re-write, this would never get updated. Enjoy!

* * *

 

She went to Jane first. Jane, her first friend in the modern times, her closest friend, her secret keeper. Jane had been her family when she didn’t think she had one. She’d been her shoulder to cry on that month after New York, when she convinced herself that Steve was just going to show up and then he didn’t. Jane never pressed, or tried to set her up with anyone (not like Howard, who 4 months after the Valkyrie went down had a line of suitors outside her door), or tried to make her move on.

Jane completely understood.

“So Coulson’s alive and rebuilding Shield.” Evie announced, sitting down on the stool across from Jane’s lab table.

“I’m guessing he recruited you.”

“I can rebuild it. Like I should have done in the first place, instead of doing all the hard work and then handing it over and choosing desk work.”  
“When do you leave?”

“A few days. I’ll only be in South Jersey. Less light pollution.”

“From Philadelphia?”

“It’s a little more inland. I bought it in 1946. It’s near Mullica Hill, which is on the way to Camp Lehigh. Or Cape May, depending on your preferences. Blends in as an industrial complex, there are private airfields around there so the Quin Jet doesn’t raise suspicions.”

“You need to do this, don’t you?”

“You’re about to go on a lecture series because your work is revolutionizing astrophysics and you’re a contender for the Nobel Prize in Physics. You don’t need a fake assistant, you need a real one.”

“I still want my best friend though.”

“And you have her. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Just South Jersey.”

“Thor can get you there in like, 10 minutes using mew-mew and you know it.”

“Excellent.”

 

Tony, it turns out, she didn’t have to tell. She walked into his lab and he smirked.

“How’s Agent Agent? He’s looking rather good for a zombie, I think.”

“I should have realized you’d be tracking me.”

“I went to that storage facility once before, and I am not you, but I still lost my shit. So I was watching you.”

“Two steps in was one step too far. I should have taken you or Steve up on your offer to go with me.” She told him, sitting down on what had become her stool in the short time she’d been in the tower. “Then I needed to go to a bar.”

“And there you found a dead man.”

“Yeah. Kind of par for the course these days.”

“What did he want?”

“He’s rebuilding SHIELD. Fury gave him the keys to the kingdom, as it were.”

“And he offered you a job.”

“Yeah. Help him rebuild, the way it should have been.”

“Why you?”

“Because I did it the first time. Then I handed the keys over to your father and Peggy. At the time it seemed like the right decision, but looking back on it. Peggy, yes. Any day of the week. But she could never temper Howard the way I could. And they both shared the same beliefs that might was right and we needed to be the stronger side. I just wanted…I wanted it all to be over. I think you might understand that.”

“I built 100s of suits so the weapons I built could no longer hurt anyone.”

“I helped found the United Nations, I became friends with the King of Wakanda in our grief and counseled him against ever selling vibranium to anyone ever looking to make a profit for weapons. I ran Stark industries while your father was busy whoring around, and I found time to found a semi-covert government agency, with operatives all around the world, and named it Shield after the man I loved and lost. And your father turned it into a monument of his own arrogance. I should have stepped in the moment he allowed Zola anywhere near…”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“The hell it wasn’t.” She shot back. “I should have shot him when I had the chance.”

“So I’m guessing you’re taking it.”

“Yeah. I am.”

“Tell Cap yet? He’s back, by the way. It was a quick trip.”

“He has a name, it’s Steve. And no. Not yet.”

“I think you need this –“ He took out a bottle of scotch and a glass.

“Oh, you know me well.” She uncapped the bottle and poured a glass. “Thanks.”

“When do you start.”

“I told him Monday. Gives me a little time.”

* * *

**November 1942 – Italy**

She threw a shoe at Howard as he entered his tent. She knew she could blame Peggy, and Steve, but it was easier to throw things at her brother. He never expected them.

“I believe you told me in your many letters to me that he was more than the dog in a dog and pony show, and now that I’ve helped him try to prove that you’re throwing shoes at me!”

“Why didn’t you come get me before you left!”

“There wasn’t enough time.”

“Please tell me you’ve at least…”

“He has a transmitter. And can we talk now about that pathetic engagement ring he got you? He asked for my blessing before he jumped out of the plane you know.”

“I know he was planning on asking you while we grabbed dinner tomorrow night. And it’s not pathetic. I love it.”

“It’s not even a diamond.”

“Diamonds are sourced by children, slaves, people die in those mines. Anyway, the pearl is an inside joke. And rubies are his birthstone. I insisted.”

“Of course you did. Are you happy?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “Now, about living in the mansion with you…”

“You’ll have your own set of suites…”

“We bought a place in Brooklyn.”

“What would you do that for?”

“Because I hate the mansion. I want to live a normal life Howard. I know that’s not for you, but your life is not for me either.”

“But Brooklyn?”

“Quiet. Close to Ebbetts field, which was apparently a requirement, but what can you do.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“But Brooklyn, really?”

“Come on, escort me to whatever counts as the mess around here.”

 

Bucky walked next to Steve in silence for the first 10 miles as they headed back to camp. There were too many thoughts running around in his head, and he was having a hard time reconciling his best friend with the guy walking next to him. But at the heart of it, Steve Rogers was still a punk who’d wade into a fire fight without a weapon or thought in his head to rescue a friend.

“So, you joined the Army? I’m guessing it wasn’t through the usual means…”

“The night of the expo. I guess Dr. Erskine heard my speech to you, and I told him I don’t like bullies.”

“That is an understatement.” Steve smiled.

“It was an experimental thing. I’m the only one. Dr. Erskine was killed by Hydra after…”

“After?”

“This.” He shrugged. “And then it was go out to a base in Arizona and be a lab rat or sell bonds.”  
“You’re a showgirl.” Bucky laughed. “Please, tell me you’re surrounded by USO girls that you don’t know how to talk to.”

“I learned.” He admitted. “Evie helped.”

“Evie?”

“She was the SSR liaison during the tour. And she’s my fiancé.”

“You couldn’t lead with that?” Bucky asked, pushing his friend. “It’s not because you’re…you know, bigger?”

“No.” Steve said definitively. “She’s something else.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

“She’s been looking forward to it.”

 

Martin grabbed her arm as she was walking into Colonel Phillips tent for an update. It looked tense, like Peggy was about to get kicked off the SSR. She would not let that happen. Steve was currently being her big dumb hero, and she knew deep down that he was fine. She would have felt it, if anything were wrong. She’d know it deep in her soul. He needed to prove himself. Rescuing people from Hydra would certainly prove his usefulness. And she knew Phillips, and knew he liked her and was waiting until the next reconnaissance trip to declare Steve dead. She and Peggy reminded him of his daughters. _Stubborn, pig-headed mules_ , she’d heard him mumble. Plus, she was on a base, which felt more like home than the mansion ever did. Everything was finally going according to her plan, and she wasn’t going to let anyone mess it up. She was where she needed to be. So was Steve. He was worthless as a showgirl.

And Martin clearly hadn’t learned his lesson.

“This is all your fault. Rogers is…”

“Rogers is a Captain in the United States Army, which is more than you’ll ever be. We are on a military base. He had orders. Now, let go and I won’t humiliate you.”

“You bitch…” She stomped down on his instep, which caused him to release her arm, before elbowing him in the face. Evie couldn’t help but smile as she saw him clutching his nose. “The Senator will hear about this.”

“I hope he does. The last conversation I had with him impressed upon him the fact that angering me would end poorly. So please, go.” She turned and marched into Phillips office as he finished dressing Peggy down and announced that they were going to shut the division down. Then the men in the camp began running towards the entrance.

“What the hell is going on out there.”

 

 

Steve did his best to ignore her as Colonel Phillips approached him. He saluted.

“Some of these men need medical attention. And I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action…” He noticed her eye roll even if he was trying to avoid looking directly at her.

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Yes sir.” Phillips turned and looked at Peggy and Evie.

“Faith, huh?”

“You’re late.” Peggy told him.

“Couldn’t call my ride.” He held out the broken transmitter. “Stark needs better materials.”

“Or maybe you should have something more than a prop shield darling.” She told him before she smiled up at him.

“Let’s hear it for Captain America!”

 

They made it back to London in record time. Steve had handpicked a group of men to go back with him, to give the report on the base while the rest of the men either went back to the battlefield or were sent to better army hospitals somewhere. He was in with Howard, Peggy, and Phillips for most of the flight back. Evie, on the other hand, was watching. It’s what she did. She gathered all the information needed for whatever they were about to embark upon.

Evie quickly learned that for all his bluster, Dum Dum Dugan was probably as big hearted as Steve was, and just as natural of a leader. But he knew when to back down. He played up his perceived weaknesses. Jacques Dernier was scrappy. He’d been fighting this longer than some of them had, and because he wouldn’t lie down and acquiesce like the Vichy Government did. That was a touchy subject with him, clearly. But he joked, and liked chemicals. Falsworth was, in her estimation, somehow very distantly related to Jarvis. It was that stiff upper lip thing they both had going for them that was hiding a brilliance that could not be matched. She’d have to play chess with him later to truly figure it all out. Morita was cocky and quick with a joke. She appreciated that. Gabe was quiet, for a man who spoke multiple languages, but steady in a way that was comforting to her.

And then there was Bucky. He was clearly very different from the Bucky Steve told stories about. Maybe it was the torture. Or maybe it was having your best friend suddenly grow a foot and become a war bonds salesman. She wasn't exactly sure but either could throw someone for a loop.

“So, you discover everything you need to?” Bucky asked, sitting next to her. It was the first time he’d spoken directly to her since Italy.

“I think so.” She admitted. “I’m trusting these men with Steve’s life in a difficult war made more difficult by whatever those weapons were. I want to make sure I can trust them”

“How’d you get so cynical?”

“My mentor was killed in front of me by a Hydra infiltrator who was able to get by US Senators and career military men. He’s still mortal, Steve. He can do amazing things and I know that he’s still that little guy I fell in love with on base inside – but just because he can breathe better and see in color doesn’t mean he gets to risk it all to prove a goddamn point.” Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Bucky smile. It was a good smile. No wonder Steve said he was a ladies’ man. She’d be a little weak in the knees if a smile like that was directed at her. “What?”

“Just – I’m glad he found someone like you.”

“You thought I was only interested in him after the transformation.”

“He said you were the SSR liaison.”

“I was…We met at the expo, actually. Some big jerk was trying to get me to leave with him while I was waiting for my brother, he took my book, it was a thing. I punched the guy, but Steve was coming to my rescue.”

“You punched a guy?”

“I’m a major in the WAC Barnes, I didn’t get that position by having my brother pay for it.”

“Oh god, there are two of you.”

“That is precisely what your sister said after I met her.” She pulled a picture out of her coat pocket. “I’ve been carrying this around for her since we met, hoping we’d run into you.” He took the picture, one of his mom and Rebecca. “I had Jarvis, our butler take it. Steve’d mentioned you didn’t have anything…”

“Thank you.”

 

 

“And Major Stark will fill out the rest of the team quite nicely, I think.” Steve announced. Phillips, he noticed, was trying to hide a smile. He was a little annoyed to see the surprise in Howard’s eyes.

“Captain, she’s…” One of the Colonel’s aides began to say. “Well, she’s crippled.”

“I’d watch what you say.” Howard said quickly. “As I’m sure she could lay you out with one punch. Why Evie?”

“She speaks multiple languages, she’s incredibly observant, and everyone underestimates her. No one knows what she looks like because no one cares about Howard Stark’s sister. She’s good at gathering intelligence and getting people to talk. She’s on my team. Or I walk.”

“She’s a major for a reason son,” Phillips told his aide. “She’s kept out of it though…any news reels that get made, any…” Steve nodded.

 

* * *

 

**New York, 1946:**

 

She’d gotten a call in the office earlier in the afternoon from Jarvis, telling her that Mr. Stark had, indeed, found Steve’s blood and was trying to use it. Apparently Peggy had found it and he’d told her he wanted to cure the common cold.

So she didn’t startle as she entered her house later that evening, Gabe behind her with the groceries. But, to be quite honest, she hadn’t expected Howard to be sitting in the entry way.

Both she and Gabe ignored him, bringing the food back to the kitchen.

“I can stay.” He told her quietly.

“He’s put Peggy’s career at risk, I won’t let him do that to you too.”

“Call if you need anything.”

“I know.” She walked back with him, seeing him out of the house. “See you tomorrow Gabe.”

“Night Major.” She closed the door before taking a deep breath and turning around.

“That was rude.” Howard began. “Jones didn’t even say hello.”

“You’re already pretty close to destroying Peg’s career, I’d prefer it if Gabe’s wasn’t collateral damage as well.” She placed her purse on the entrance table before kicking off her shoes and removing her coat and hat. “What do you want?”

“You’d really rather live here than the mansion?”

Of everything she expected to hear him say, that was not it. She was just able to suppress her scream of rage. Howard’s selfishness had no bounds, and she’d known that her entire life. But this new focus, this new ideal terrified her. He was trying to guilt her, to manipulate her like he’d done so many other times in his life, when she’d just given in because it was the easier thing to do. Not any more. He thought he could change her mind? He’d always underestimated her.

“Well, the mansion has some selling points these days. Mainly that you’re not there.”

Howard was silent in response, which unnerved her. He was usually only silent before his most cutting barbs, when they were ramping up to an even larger argument or (on those very rare occasions) an apology. She’d be shocked if it were the latter. However, she refused to let him ruminate in the silence. Howard would not get the upper hand here. She headed back to the kitchen, knowing that he’d follow, content to continue on with her nightly traditions even with Howard here. “You’re lucky, I have two steaks – so that’s what I’ll make for dinner. Salad. Maybe some roast potatoes.”

“Your taste in décor is a little lacking.” He told her as he looked around the kitchen.

“Everything is timeless.” She replied.

“You could at least get rid of the oyster plate on the table. It’s terribly ugly. I’ll happily break it.”

“I’ll kill you if you touch that plate.”

“It’s been a year. You’re clearly moving on, with Gabe, to boot…”

“The boys decided I shouldn’t be left alone. Steve wouldn’t want that and they knew you wouldn’t be here. I know you’re perfectly happy whoring around but it was Steve for me. It will always be Steve for me.”

“You say that now but –“

“Howard, just because you’ve never loved anyone or anything as much as you love yourself doesn’t mean that it doesn’t happen.”

“That’s not true, I love you more.”

“Really Howard?” She rolled her eyes before taking out a bottle of wine. “You are a selfish human being. You care only about your work and your contributions and you don’t give a damn about anyone until the consequences are right in front of you. And even then it’s out of sight and out of mind. You flit about life pretending to be this responsible adult but I’m the one shouldering it all. Peggy’s the one risking her career, Jarvis risks his life and freedom and you never even thank us. Have you noticed that SI is still spinning and making you money? I wonder why that is? You leave destruction in your wake. Broken people and broken dreams….”

“Evie,”

“Oh no, don’t, I’m on a roll. You’re standing in my home and you don’t think I know about Steve’s blood. It was a quick lie you told Peggy. I was impressed. But it’s not to cure the common cold. You’re doing it to recreate the program. You think recreating the serum will what? Bring him back? Fix our relationship? Trouble is, there’s only one Steve Rogers so there will only ever be one Captain America.”

“And you call me selfish?” Howard huffed. “The serum can help protect us all, protect this country. You’ve already screwed us out of vibranium.”

“Steve was mine Howard. He wasn’t yours, or the government’s, or the world’s. He was mine. And at the end of the day, I’m still here and he’s not so I’m the one still able to protect him. He died for us all, let him die. I cannot live with more of his ghost.”

As he did so often, Howard ignored her. He hadn’t been listening. He’d do what he wanted and damn the consequences. It would get him killed one of these days.

“Fine.” She signed. “I’m going to bed. If I come back tomorrow and you’re still here, I’ll call it in myself. SI couldn’t take the hit if I get pulled into this mess with you.”

“You didn’t eat.”

“I seemed to have lost my appetite.”

“Evie…”

“I’m tired Howard. Of whatever this is.”

“If you’d just come back to your senses –“

“This is so bloody circular!” She yelled. “I’m through with watching good men and women die. I’m through with war. I’m done fighting. At least in the way you want to fight. I know you don’t understand that, but you have to. Or it will be just more of this fighting and I’m so…I’m so tired Howard.” She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she hated it. She hated crying in front of Howard, she always had. “I have sacrificed enough; I have lost enough…there has to be a better way.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. Good night Howard. The couch is yours.”

* * *

**The present**

During the war, Steve used to tell her that when it was all over, he’d become a dutiful house husband, content with drawing, maybe freelancing, and she could do all the things she wanted. She could form the UN, run for Senate, run Stark, cure the diseases of the world. He’d had all these plans for her. More plans than anyone else had ever thought of having for her. And he’d learn to cook. More than just the boiled foods of his youth. They were going to travel. They were going to do a great many things that they never got to do.

It didn’t surprise her to enter their apartment to find him trying to cook Mexican food.

“Well, you’re trying.” She smiled, putting her purse down on the side table. “And no news on Bucky?

“He disappeared almost as quickly as he arrived. And I’m better at it than I was before. Remember that time in France?”

“When you destroyed our rations trying to cook. Yes. Yes I do. I remember also being infinitely grateful that Dernier and Dum Dum knew where to steal things from.”

“What about that time in Italy?”

“When we had fresh ingredients and you and Bucky made them inedible? Give me the spatula.”

“Want a drink.”

“A beer. I’d love one.”

“How was the storage facility?”

“I took two steps in. It was one step too many. Then I went to a bar.”

“That’s about as far as I went the first time.”

“You went?”

“Yes. I thought you were gone. History wiped you out of everything you did – I thought it was all I would get of you.”

“Well, that’s all over. Here we are, two kids who survived the Depression and disease, War and strife…and we are sitting a top a golden tower and I…we are so lucky. Even when it’s terrible we’re lucky.”

“What was it that you used to say – better a little bit of luck in bad times then no luck in good.”

“That’s usually when we were being shot at dear. A little different now.” She inspected the pan. The contents were black. Not burnt, not on fire. Just, charcoal colored. “We have to call for takeout. There’s no saving this. What was it? Beef?”

“It was chicken.”

“Oh, dear. You were never going to be a good house husband.”

“I’d be good at some things.” He pulled her close to him, turning off the burners in the process.

“Prove it.”

 

Evie smiled as she grabbed another piece of pizza out of the box, curling her feet under Steve’s thigh. It still felt strangely decedent to lay around an apartment, a home, which she shared with Steve, in just his t-shirt and a pair of her panties. He laughed, stroking her calf in response.

“So, at the bar – apparently Phil Coulson is alive.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Ran into him there.”  
“And what did he want?”

“Fury apparently handed him the keys to rebuild Shield. Don’t ask me how – I didn’t ask for the details.”  
“He just wanted to tell you?”

“He offered me a job.”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?” She moved her legs quickly, feeling her right thigh spasm in response.

“No. Why would you want to do that – you’re here, you’re working for Jane…”

“That’s not…”

“I just got you back!” he yelled. She stood up quickly, nearly buckling under everything.

“SO DID I.” She responded. “So did I. You came into the future and you continued to be you. Steve Rogers, Captain America. Me? I became someone else entirely. I became Darcy Lewis, poli-sci student. I became a flighty co-ed, while my contributions to history were erased. Where I became a footnote in your life, and even then I was a secretary. Peggy was the woman in the compass, because no one would ever believe you would love me. And then I watched the agency I built, the one I insisted be called Shield, become what I hate most in the world, the thing that took you away from me and then fucking succeeded in taking me from me too. I get it Steve, I do, that you just got me back. But as the person here who has been defined solely by the choices of others over the years, please, allow me to make one now that I can be me again.”  He didn’t say anything for a few moments, just watching her.

“I can’t lose you again.”

“3 years.” She said. “You woke up in a future where I could have died of old age or be there but…you had 3 years without me and by all accounts you still lived your life. I know being Cap isn’t the be all and end all for you, but you had something. A greater purpose. I had 7 years. And I died with you in that ice. I’m not sure if I’m ever really coming back, even now. And in the three years we were together I never asked you once, not once, for anything. But I’m asking now. I need to feel useful. And I won’t here. But I will there. This is not me saying goodbye, I don’t…I don’t know how to do that with you. I just…I know my worth Steve. Now, more than ever.”

“Where’s the base?”  
“Outside of Philadelphia. A quinjet’ll get you there in 15 minutes. I’m second in command, I get free reign. You’ll be searching for Bucky.”

“I’m so sorry Evie. For –“

“You saved the world. There are some things that come first.”  He held out his hand, smiling in relief as she took it.

“We need to talk.”

“We will. I just…I don’t have the reserves for it. This –“ She gestured around them. “I still wake up every morning thinking it’s a dream. So can I just…pretend, for a little? That we don’t have so much history to discuss.”

“Yes. For a little. Now come here.” She smiled softly as he pulled her into his lap. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”   


End file.
